1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot rest for use in a shower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most shower stalls in use today simply consist of four vertical walls and the floor of the shower stall. There is a general lack of any essentially horizontal surfaces which would be convenient for a user to place his or her foot upon while showering. Especially in regards to a lady who shaves her legs during the shower, such a foot resting surface would be quite desirable.
This problem has been dealt with in the past. For example, the patent to Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,848, discloses a shower seat which fits into the corner of a shower stall and has a hinged top which rotates upwardly such that the seat portion can be moved to an out-of-the-way position. This shower seat is disclosed as being a horizontal surface and is attached to shower stall walls via suction cups.
Another patent to Cairo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,448, discloses a foot support for showers. This foot support consists of four supporting legs in a horizontally mounted top portion having a V-shaped prow end which fits into the corner of most shower stalls. The upper surface further includes numerous depressions and indentations formed to follow the contours of the prints of both left and right feet.
Another patent to Kubik et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,577, discloses a foot support for shower baths. The foot support includes an upper flat surface with a telescoping tube connected thereto and a base portion which fits in one corner of the shower with the tube extending diagonally across the shower and the edge of the foot support bearing against the opposite wall of the shower.
The patent to Rauch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,283, discloses a foot rest which is to be held and secured within a wall of the shower stall. The foot rest includes a pivoting frame which a user pivots outwardly then rests her foot thereon.
Finally, the patent to Cavey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,606, discloses a bathroom accessory which hangs from a wall of the shower and includes legs which pivot outwardly from the accessory for supporting a bather's foot or body.